


All Mine

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [28]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painsgiving, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: He's right where he's supposed to be. She said so.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: "I'll never leave you."
> 
> The female in this story is left unidentified, so feel free to interpret her as whoever you like. She could be Whitney Frost, Madam Hydra, Sunset Bain, or an original character. Personally... I've grown very fond of a morally dubious Pepper Potts. ;) If only because we almost never see that.

A finely-manicured hand trailed gently across his cheek and down to his jaw. Tony blinked rapidly in an attempt to focus, but everything was just too fuzzy. His limbs felt heavy where they were splayed out across the bed, wrists aching dully from the chafe of his bindings.

“You’re so perfect like this,” a feminine voice spoke softly, “so peaceful and quiet. All you needed was a little bit of help to shut you up.”

Her voice was familiar, but Tony struggled to place it. He just couldn’t quite remember where he knew it from.

“Shh… Shh… It’s alright,” the woman soothed. “Everything’s just fine. You’re right where you’re supposed to be, finally. No more of those pesky galas with other people demanding your attention. No more work to drag you away. No more  _Avengers_  to take up your focus. It’s just you and me now.”

Something about her words should alarm him, Tony thought distantly, but what? His mind felt like it was moving through mud and her voice was so gentle… He liked the feeling of her fingers running across his skin. He liked being touched so softly.

“That’s right… Just like that, Tony… You’re all mine, now, and I’ll never leave you.”


End file.
